You're Beautiful
by Tattooed Wings
Summary: Inspired by James Blunt You're Beautiful. Iggy is in love with Ella but she's taken. They accidentally meet in a park, it's raining and Ella's worried about Iggy. A memorable thing happens, but it leaves Iggy even more broken hearted than before.


**Inspired by You're Beautiful by James Blunt.**

* * *

><p>There she was, walking through halls unnoticed. Her head was down, hiding her beautiful brown eyes from the world. She was an angel hiding in hell, I wanted her but I couldn't have her. She was taken by my best friend; I couldn't do that to him. One of her friends called her and she looked up a little, giving her friend a small wave before walking to her first class. We shared the same schedule, but she won't notice me, she doesn't notice anyone but Fang, he's her knight in shining armor. I'm the dumb friend that hangs around him, causing trouble.<p>

We were dong a partner project for the next few weeks and I wished to be matched with her. "Ella Martinez and James Griffiths," The teacher called and my heart skipped a beat. _Ella._ She turned and smiled weakly at me, giving me a limp wave. I smiled back, I finally had a chance. But could I steal her away from Fang? I couldn't do that.

* * *

><p>After school, I caught him kissing her. My heart shattered, I clenched my fists and stormed to my car. An hour and twelve bottles of beer later I was at the park near her house, screaming at the sky. A half-empty bottle was dangling in my hands as the sky opened and cried with me. "AHH!" I screamed. I threw the bottle at nothing, picturing them together and watching the bottle shatter. Fang said he loved her, that she was the one, and I stood there frozen, just nodding my head, telling him I was happy for him. Could he sense my unease?<p>

"James?" I heard a voice ask quietly and I turned seeing three Ella's. She was standing under an umbrella, her knuckles white from clenching it too hard. Puffs of white smoke left her bluing lips.

"Wha'? I slurred, stumbling off the bench and staggered over to her. She took a hesitant step back as I neared her.

"What are you doing? It's pouring!" She shouted to be heard over the rain. I looked around as if finally noticing the rain and saw her eyeing the shards of green glass near the bench.

"You're drunk," She stated looking angered at the thought.

I shook my head, stumbling a little, and laughed bitterly, "SO?" She flinched and I felt bad, but I couldn't get them out of my head.

"James-"

"It's Iggy," I hissed angrily, running a drunken hand through my soaked hair. It just flopped back into my face though. I heard her sigh and I looked around, we were alone. Obviously, it was raining.

"Iggy, please, calm down," She begged, taking a small step closer to me. "Come on, let's go, I'll drive you home." I stared warily at the three outstretched arms and blinked, trying to figure out which one was real.

I took another step closer to her, tripping a little, "No." She dropped her hand and stared at me sadly, "Iggy, come on, you'll get sick."

I laughed bitterly, "So what? No one will miss me!" I don't ever remember being suicidal, no, but I could never have her. Once we graduate high school Fang was planning on proposing. I had to stand by and watch.

She looked shocked, "I-Iggy, that's not what I meant." I stared at her, her brown eyes wide with horror. She was scared. _Scared of _me. What have I done? I've messed up any chance I ever had. If I ever had any. She was so in love with Fang she never noticed anyone else that wanted her.

"Ella," I started, closing my eyes, "just go." I waited to hear retreating foot-steps, but I didn't. I opened my eyes and saw her still standing there, a wry smile placed on her lips.

"I'm not leaving, Iggy. Come on, let's go," she took a step closer to me, more confident now. She was shielding the rain with her umbrella. I finally felt the chill of the rain, the alcohol no longer buzzing in my system.

I shook my head. If I still had a chance, let's waste it. I grabbed her cheeks in my wet hands and pulled her lips to mine. I stood at least a foot taller than her, but that didn't matter to me. She was still perfect. Her warm lips send chills down my back, her touch electrified me. I loved her.

The umbrella blocked me from her. It wasn't hard to knock it out of her hands. She was soon soaked. We were both cold to the bone, but she made no move to push me away. She slid her arms around my neck and I grasped her waist, pulling her closer to me. We shared each other's heat, our lips connecting us. I loved her.

I tilted my head, deepening the kiss, all of my drunkenness gone, in its wake was happiness. I was flying in cloud nine. I finally kissed those pink lips. But I wanted more. I wanted her. But I could never have her. She would accept Fang's proposal, I would watch the happy couple walk off together and be forever alone, dreaming of this one moment we shared. Because that's life, always throwing a curve ball, ready to knock you down. Life's not fair. A simple lesson that's the hardest to learn.

I pulled her closer to me before pulling away. We broke apart gasping, my arms still wrapped around her. I let go of her and she dropped her arms. I looked into her chocolate eyes, wistfulness was buried deep there.

I heard her faintly say something about having to go and she quickly picked up her umbrella, running off in the direction she came. She didn't turn back and I didn't run after her. But I wanted to, I wanted to pull her close and whisper to her how much I loved her, but no words could ever describe what I was feeling for her. Nothing could ever mend the damage she's done. No one will ever be able to fill the hole that she made, only she can.

I couldn't tell if the water streaming down my face was the rain or my tears, but I guess that's why I love the rain. It's so good at hiding your pain.

* * *

><p>At school the next day, I heard her laugh, it echoed in my ears. I saw her leaning against the locker with Fang leaning down, his lips barely skimming her forehead. A loving gesture. Her eyes were trained on him, only him, as if they were the only two people in the world. I looked away, trying to forget yesterday. She was his, not mine.<p>

Her gaze flicked to mine and I saw pain flash through hers. Maybe I still had a chance.

But it's time to face the truth, _I'll never be with you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The last line is the last line in the song so I have to give credit to James Blunt. He's an awesome singer with an awesome song, I don't own that song, he does. And JP owns Maximum Ride. There now that that's done tell me what you think. R&R. **

**...Dream Beyond Infinity...**


End file.
